Parce que les apparences ne font pas tout
by Zouille
Summary: HPDM UA, fic cadeau pour Nodrie! Draco jeune homme de bientôt 17 ans, fait un pari avec Blaise, le réussira-t-il ?
1. Prologue

**Hello les gens !! Oui je sais, je suis totalement à la bourre pour ma fic « On baise et ça s'arrête là ! », je l'avoue ! (D'ailleurs le chapitre 10 est commencé, enfin seulement le titre et la fin XD). Mais j'ai eu une idée qui a donné naissance à une nouvelle fic « Il y a des choses qu'on oublie pas… », qui comporte 4 chapitre pour l'instant. Et j'ai ensuite écris le OS « Confidences à Potter » qui pourrait se continuer en 2 chapitres pour faire plaisir à manga fan mais je ne suis sûre de rien…**

**Et donc me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic sur le feu, parce que cette idée m'obsédait et qu'il a fallut que je l'évacue ! Je l'a dédie à ma Nodrie parce que j'ai pas mal pensé à elle en l'écrivant (et en pensant que ce Draco pourrait bien lui plaire ! :P)**

**Donc petit cadeau qui te plaira j'espère ! (l'espoir fait vivre hein !)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et peut être apprécierez-vous… (?)**

**Parce que les apparences ne font pas tout…**

**1. Prologue**

- J'en ai marre de cette baraque de merde, vous faîtes chier avec vos règles à la con ! Vivement le jour où je pourrai me tirer !

- Draco !

VLAM !

- Draco revient ici tout de suite, tu entends ? DRACO ! Si tu ne sors pas tout de suite de cette chambre je…

La porte s'ouvre brusquement…

- Tu quoi ? Tu vas me priver de sortie ? De télé peut être, de console de jeu, de repas du soir et après tu vas me donner la fessée parce que j'ai été un vilain petit garçon ?! Eh bien tu sais quoi ? Vas-y ! Coupes-moi les vivres aussi pendant que tu y es, laisses moi crever puisque apparemment tu en meurs d'envie !

- Enfin Draco, arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi voyons ! Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement grotesque, tu as l'ai d'un dépravé habillé de la sorte ! Ton argent de poche ne te sers pas à acheter ces immondices, mon fils et puis regarde ta chambre, une véritable décharge publique ! Si tu ne changes pas de comportement rapidement, ça va très mal se passer pour toi jeune homme !

- C'est bon, t'as fini ? Non parce que t'as beau dire et sortir tes long discours à deux balles, tu ne sévis jamais, alors si tu n'agis pas fermes là ça me fera des vacances !

Et la porte se referme…

- Retires ce que tu viens de dire, BOUM BOUM BOUM, RETIRES LE ! DRACO !!

- Ca suffit Lucius ! Tu vois bien qu'il n'a pas l'intention de s'excuser, le voilà reparti dans son mutisme habituel !

- Je SAIS Narcissa, je sais ! Mais quand va-t-il cesser cette mascarade ?! Où avons-nous échoué dans son éducation, à quel stade ? Il était si… si parfait avant… Toujours poli, prévenant, droit et surtout il mettait des vêtements corrects, pas ces guenilles ridicules !

- Draco traverse une période difficile tu sais, l'adolescence n'est pas sans contraintes, son corps change ses envies aussi. Il faut lui donner du temps pour qu'il trouve le droit chemin. Rien ne servirait à le punir et l'interdire de faire quoi que ce soit, il le ferait de toute façon… Il est aussi buté que toi pour ça !

- Tu as raison, mais ça devient insupportable ! Il nous déteste j'en suis sûr !

Une musique forte retentit à la porte.

- Ah non, encore ! Draco, veux-tu arrêter ce vacarme ?! Immédiatement ! …Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'acharne, il ne m'écoute pas de toute façon…

Dans sa chambre, Draco écrivait sur un petit carnet avec de grands mouvements du bras gauche. Un disque des « My Chemical Romance » inondant la pièce de sa musique et de ses paroles.

Depuis presque un an maintenant, Draco menait la vie dure à ses parents, ne supportant plus les règles strictes qu'ils lui imposaient sans arrêt. Etant tous deux des aristocrates d'une longue lignée de personnalités devenues célèbres après leur mort, remplissant ainsi l'arbre généalogique presque intégralement, il se devait de suivre les indications pour devenir lui-même un « bon parti » comme se plaisait à l'appeler sa mère.

Mais Draco ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, après avoir suivit ces règles pendant 15 ans, il avait fini par en avoir par-dessus la tête : se laver les mains et les dents avant et après chaque repas, être poli devant les invités, sourire même si l'envie n'y est pas, se tenir droit, la tête haute, le regard fier, ne laisser paraître aucune émotion, porter des vêtements chics bien taillés et de haute couture, répondre par des phrases bien construites et ne jamais dire d'insulte.

Une vraie poupée de cire, un robot apprivoisé, voilà ce à quoi ressemblait Draco dans le passé.

À présent, il n'était plus toutes ces choses. Bien sûr, il gardait quelques séquelles, mais dans l'ensemble il avait tout fait pour changer un maximum, surtout dans sa garde robe. Les vêtements de haute couture avaient fait place à divers tee-shirts pour la plupart délavés portant des logos et des phrases obscènes. Les pantalons à pinces étaient remplacés par jeans bleus délavés eux aussi, troués à certains endroits, ou noirs avec des chaines partant des hanches jusqu'aux genoux.

Des mitaines en résilles jonchaient parmi ses boxers, ses calçons et ses chaussettes, tandis que plusieurs paires de converse étaient jetées un peu partout sur le sol, ainsi qu'une paire de Doc Martens noire.

Il avait décidé de s'habiller ainsi pour faire criser ses parents, ce qui marchait plutôt bien d'ailleurs ! Il y avait pris goût par la suite, mais pour pimenter un peu plus son personnage, il avait ajouté une touche de maquillage. Oh rien de bien méchant, mais juste assez pour faire flipper ses parents et lui tirer un sourire victorieux face à leur réaction.

Le Draco Malfoy du moment était un jeune homme qui rentrait dans sa 17ème année, dont la beauté froide en faisait languir plus d'un et d'une et dont le look impressionnait tout le monde. Les cheveux blonds platine retombant par mèches devant ses yeux d'un gris argent, soulignés d'un trait noir les faisant ressortir un peu plus et rendait son regard plus froid et plus perçant encore. Sa peau était blanche, presque irréelle tellement elle était pâle ; lui donnant des airs d'ange qu'il n'était absolument pas.

Beaucoup d'hommes enviaient Draco pour son charme et il le savait. Il savait aussi que beaucoup d'autres avaient du mal à lui résister et il s'en servait à bon compte. C'était la même chose du côté des filles, peut être même pire, elles gloussaient sans arrêts en lui jetant des regards qui se voulaient aguicheurs, ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas…

Mais Draco n'était jamais contre une partie de jambe en l'air, alors quand il se sentait l'âme en manque, il partait en boite et se dégotait quelqu'un qui ferait l'affaire. Il était bisexuel, pour lui les deux côtés avaient du bon, la douceur chez les hommes, les formes généreuses chez les femmes et parfois le tout chez une seule personne mais celles-ci étaient plus rares. En bref, Draco était de ceux qui aiment l'éclate, la baise et les bons amis avec qui il pouvait partager tous ses nombreux exploits. Ces amis se nommaient Blaise, son meilleur ami, Pansy, la sœur qu'il n'a jamais eu et Théodore, dit Théo, qui en apparence n'avait pas l'air mais, avec un verre dans le nez faisait bien des choses…

Ils étaient tous les quatre dans la même école privée et prestigieuse où les avaient inscrit leurs parents. Tous, haïssaient cet endroit. Les élèves étaient des intellos coincés et de véritables fils à papa ! Eux quatre avaient décidés de se rebeller contre cette société de purs égocentriques et égoïstes qu'abritait Poudlard et son cinglé de directeur.

Comme toutes les écoles, il y avaient des clans : celui des pétasses finies avec Cho Chang, Lavande Brown, Hannah Abbot et les jumelles Patil, celui des allumés congénitaux qui comprenait Luna Lovegood, Neville Londubat et les frères Crivey et enfin celui des courageux petits merdeux mené par Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger avec leurs deux amis Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas. Le leur bien sûr, était exclu car on les considérait comme des malades mal dans leur peau et cherchant à attirer l'attention sur eux. Ridicule… S'ils savaient à quel point c'est faux…

Tout le monde chuchotait à leur passage, fuyant leur regard et s'écartant de peur de… de peur de quoi ? D'être contaminé ?! Voilà à quoi se résumait les journées passionnantes qu'ils vivaient en cours, rien de bien exaltant ! Alors comme tous les soirs, il finissait en boite de nuit pour se changer les idées et puis peut être pour tirer un coup si l'occasion s'y présentait.

Alors après avoir vomi ses mots sur le papier qu'il tenait, ce qu'il faisait toujours pour extérioriser sa colère après une dispute, il enfila ses mitaines et chaussa ses Doc Martens avant de prendre son blouson de cuir et ses clés de voiture et de sortir de sa chambre laissant sa chaine hi-fi allumée.

- Draco où vas-tu comme ça ? On n'a pas fini jeune homme !

- Si on a fini et depuis vingt minutes déjà ! Je sors et je rentrerai à l'heure que je voudrais que ça te plaise ou non !

- Non mais j'hallucine ! Et comment éteint-on cette boite à son, c'est INSUPPORTABLE ! Narcissa vient m'aider s'il te plait je n'arrive pas à l'arrêter !

Et c'est avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres que Draco referma la porte d'entrée sur lui-même.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La musique faisait rage dans la boite, tandis que Draco et ses amis sirotaient un verre d'alcool en fumant de l'herbe.

- Alors, comment t'as échappé à tes darons cette fois ? dit Blaise entre deux taffes.

- Simple, j'ai laissé la chaine hi-fi allumée le volume à fond. Ils sont tellement dépassés tu penses, ils doivent encore être en train de chercher le bouton « arrêt » !

- Ahahah !! Quelle bande de nuls ! Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux ils te feront rien ! ricana Pansy à moitié avachie sur l'épaule de Draco

- Vous y allez quand même un peu fort tous les trois je trouve !

- Tais-toi Théo et bois ! Ca t'évitera de dire des conneries ! rétorqua Pansy

Draco finissait son troisième verre et fumait son deuxième joins quand il aperçut le clan des miséreux, des merdeux courageux plus loin devant. Harry Potter au centre et les deux tourtereaux à ses côtés.

- Regardez moi cette bande de ploucs, ça se croit intelligent et important alors que c'est un ramassis de petits cons égocentriques ! Je vous parie que saint Potter est un hétéro coincé du cul, c'est pour ça qu'on le voit toujours seul.

- Et moi Pansy, je le vois plutôt en homo refoulé, je suis sûr que si tu gratte un peu la surface tu en fais un homo pur et dur ! répliqua Draco avec un sourire.

- Euh…

- Oui Théo, on sait toi aussi tu es hétéro ! Respire, on ne te juge pas toi ! dit Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas Draco ? Tu as l'air persuadé qu'il est gay, alors prouve le nous ! dit Blaise avec un grand sourire.

Draco leva un sourcil, tu me tends un pari là ? Tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas jouer à ça avec moi, ça peut coûter très cher ! Je gagne à tous les coups tu en as fait les frais plusieurs fois !

- Et bien cela ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes dans ce cas ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour l'argent, j'irai puiser dans les fonds de mon père.

- Tu devrais en profiter, dit Théo, les deux autres sont partis danser, il est tout seul.

- Regardez bien les gars et toi Pansy, à partir de ce soir, Harry Potter est à moi !

Alors que les trois autres huaient qu'il était le plus fort, il s'avança vers la table du brun qui avait le nez dans un verre et lorsqu'il entendit un soupire de sa part, son sourire s'étira un peu plus. Il prit une chaise libre à ses côtés et la retourna de façon à pouvoir poser ses bras sur le dossier. Ce geste eu pour effet d'attirer le brun qui tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils.

- Salut… dit Draco sensuellement.

À suivre…

**Et nous voici à la fin de ce premier chapitre, le deux devrait pas tarder à suivre mais concluons pas trop vite, avec ma flemmardise c'est loin d'être évident…**

**Bref, merci à ceux qui ont trouvé le courage de cliquer sur cette fic et merci à ceux qui l'ont lu !**

**Bises à vous,**

**Zouille **


	2. Il a les yeux verts

**Tout d'abord, merci tout le monde pour vos reviews, elles m'ont beaucoup touchées (surtout celle d'elena qui m'a fait rougir :), elles m'encouragent alors n'hésitez pas surtout ! ;)**

**J'espère comme toujours (l'espoir fait vivre je vous dis !!) que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances… Surtout celle de ma Nodrie parce qu'elle lui est dédiée quand même donc bon un cadeau raté ça le fait moyen :s**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Paring :** HPDM, les homophobes vous connaissez les risques

**Rating :** M (on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes :p)

**Disclamer :** JKR à tous les droit!

**1. Il a les yeux verts**

Harry était assis un verre d'hydromel dans la main qu'il faisait tourner sur lui-même un air blasé sur le visage. Il était venu avec Ron et Hermione mais ceux-ci l'avaient vite délaissé pour partir danser. Et lui ? Il restait seul, encore et toujours tout seul… Non pas qu'il détestait ça, bien au contraire, être seul lui faisait du bien de temps en temps, mais un peu de compagnie n'était pas pour lui déplaire non plus. Seulement, les filles n'en avaient que pour sa célébrité et le reste de sa personne ? Il passait aux oubliettes ?

Tout le monde à l'école savait que Harry Potter participait à des courses de motos légales dans un petit quartier de Londres barré par une autoroute. Et les filles adoraient ça, c'était très « viril » d'après elles ! D'autant plus que Harry était le meilleur motard du coin jusqu'à présent et qu'il gagnait toutes les courses depuis qu'il avait commencé. La première fois il n'était pas très chaud, mais c'est Ron qui l'avait encouragé, surexcité d'apprendre que son meilleur ami aimait la moto. Sauf qu'à cette époque, il n'était pas très doué, il avait gagné par coup de chance d'après lui. Il faut dire que ses adversaires n'étaient pas très bons eux non plus. À croire que la course avait été trafiqué, ce qui s'était révélé faux et qu'il avait simplement plus de maitrise et de talent que les autres réunis. Mais Harry faisait preuve d'une telle modestie… ce qui faisait fondre les filles un peu plus aussi. Il adorait la moto ! Dessus, il se sentait vivre une seconde vie, à grande vitesse il avait l'impression de s'envoler loin de tout, il se sentait libre et à sa place.

Pour en revenir aux filles, il était sorti avec plusieurs pimbêches de l'école, car c'était les plus faciles à atteindre. Il avait commencé à sortir avec Parvati Patil qui racontait à tout le monde ses ébats avec lui, ce qui l'avait profondément énervé et avait fini par casser avec elle. Ensuite, il avait jeté son dévolu sur la belle Cho Chang. Belle oui, ça elle l'était, gentille aussi, mais insupportable ! Elle passait son temps à parler d'elle, de ses problèmes et à piquer des crises sans raisons apparentes, ce qui blasa Harry au point de la laisser tomber elle aussi.

Côté sexe ce n'était pas l'extase non plus, il aimait ça et ressentait du plaisir à chaque fois, mais quand il jouissait, c'était plus un soulagement qu'un orgasme. Il voulait ressentir une libération, un plaisir tellement intense qui ne demanderai qu'à exploser !

Et il voulait qu'on le reconnaisse pour ce qu'il est, non pas pour ce qu'il donnait sur la route. Mais les filles ne voyaient en lui que l'irréprochable Harry Potter et sa moto qu'il montait à merveille !

Alors Harry restait seul, peut être qu'un jour il trouverait la perle rare, même s'il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions là-dessus. Il bu une gorgée de son précieux breuvage quand il sentit du mouvement à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez devant Draco Malfoy un sourire au coin des lèvres que Harry trouva charmeur mais il devait sans doute se tromper. Il fronça les sourcils cependant, c'était bizarre cette attitude, pas du tout habituelle de sa part…

- Salut…

La voix était sensuelle, ce qui étonna grandement Harry qui s'attendait à la voix grave et trainante qu'on lui connaissait bien. Il le détailla suspicieusement en resserrant un peu plus ses yeux. Il portait un tee-shirt pour le moins délavé avec le mot « fuck » sur la totalité de la colonne de gauche et les insultes qui suivaient sur celle de droite.

« Charmant », pensa-t-il, ses bras et ses avants bras étaient recouverts de longues mitaines noires en résilles qui disparaissaient sous ses manches et ses ongles étaient vernis de bleu indigo. Son jean était bleu, délavé lui aussi, avec des trous aux genoux et des fils de coutures pendaient ici et là. Il avait chaussé ses pieds de Doc Martens noires et quand il remonta vers son visage, il remarqua qu'il avait maquillé ses yeux clairs d'un trait noir qui les faisait ressortir étrangement. Harry devait admettre qu'il avait une classe indéniable même s'il n'était pas fan de se style vestimentaire, à lui ça lui allait bien et ça reflétait sa personnalité.

Pour sa part, il portait une chemise rouge foncée et un jean noir tout simple avec des converse rouge, rien de plus banal mais il s'en contentait parfaitement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il méfiant

- Oh voyons Potter ! Et la politesse dans tout ça ?

- C'est toi qui me parle de politesse ?! On croit rêver…

- Il est vrai que j'use de quelques insultes quand l'envie se fait trop forte, mais ça n'en fait pas moins de moi un être exquis et cultivé !

- Et modeste avec ça ! Bon qu'est-ce que tu cherches au juste ? Me montrer à quel point tu vaut mieux que moi et que je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, qui, doit être enflée et prête à exploser depuis le temps que tu te mets sur un pied d'estale !

- Oh mais je vois que notre petit Potty a le sens de la répartie, ça tombe bien, j'adore ça ! Qu'est-ce que je veux tu dis ? Et bien c'est très simple, toi !

- Pardon ?

- Ce que je veux c'est toi !

- Comment ça « moi » ? Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir !

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, t'en fais pas pour ça ! Pourquoi gardes-tu tes lunettes au fait ? T'as jamais pensé aux lentilles ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! Je les garde si je veux, en quoi ça te pose un problème ?

- Oh calme-toi ! Je trouve ça dommage c'est tout…

- Et en quoi je t'écoute ?

- Et bien tu as de magnifiques yeux verts et les cacher avec ces binocles est du gâchis si tu veux mon avis

- Je ne veux pas de ton avis je…

Il s'arrêta en voyant Malfoy avancer une main vers elles et attraper la monture de ses longs doigts pour les retirer délicatement. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il n'avait pas bougé, ni pourquoi il ne l'avait pas empêché, peut être parce qu'il était trop étonné, ou que jamais personne n'avait fait ce geste auparavant… Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait l'air stupide à fixer le blond comme paralysé et il cligna des paupières pour revenir à lui. C'est ce moment là que choisit Draco pour parler à nouveau :

- Magnifiques… dit-il dans un murmure

Ce qui déstabilisa un peu plus Harry qui lui reprit les lunettes des mains et les reposa sur son nez énervé.

Draco releva les sourcils et sourit gentiment, tout ceci était décidément très bizarre, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il se sentirait mal à l'aise devant le blond, qui, jusqu'à présent, ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid et qui pour lui était un être exécrable !

C'est cette gêne qui le fit prendre conscience de la situation dangereuse dans laquelle il s'aventurait, il devait quitter cette boite ! Malfoy le regardait amusé, un sourcil relevé et le voir sourire de cette manière ne présageait rien de bon !

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi ok ? Alors tu remballes tes flatteries et vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Il se leva et partit voir ses amis pour leur dire qu'il rentrait, sentant toujours le regard de Malfoy sur lui et avança à grand pas vers la sortie.

De son côté, Draco souriait toujours, même un peu plus, oh que si ça marchait ! Il avait aperçu la petite rougeur qui avait coloré les joues du brun quand il avait murmuré. Il fallait qu'il continu, il devait gagner, gagner ce Harry Potter ! Il finit le verre entamé de par dernier et retourna vers la table où ses amis en avaient profité pour s'enfiler des litres d'alcool, vu le nombre de verre qui y trônaient.

- Oh, mais qui vois-je ! dit Blaise les pupilles totalement dilatées, ne serait-ce pas le tombeur de Harry Potter ?!

- Mais oui, tu as raison, répondit Pansy, le seul, l'unique ! Alors, « tombeur » on a fait du gringue à « monsieur célébrité » ? Comment ça s'est passé ? T'es arrivé à quelque chose ?

- Il a les yeux verts, dit-il le sourire victorieux

- Et alors ? demanda Blaise en hoquetant, en quoi c'est important ?

- Le vert c'est la couleur de l'espoir abrutit !

- Euh… ouais et l'espoir fait vivre ?

- Décidément, t'es vraiment un cas quand t'as bu ! Alors il y a de l'espoir tout simplement, et puis… il a rougi ! Il fini sa phrase avec un petit sourire malicieux

- Hin, hin, ça veut tout dire ! Il va craquer c'est sûr ! Tu le revois quand ? demanda Pansy

- Je ne sais pas encore, je pense que je l'intercepterai dans un couloir à l'école, quand il sera seul bien sûr ce qui ne sera pas trop difficile maintenant que les deux autres sont ensemble. Tient mais au fait, où est Théo ?

Ses deux amis le regardèrent avec un grand sourire amusé.

- Tu le connais, avec un verre de trop il… passe au point de non retour, tu devrais regarder du côté du bar…

Tous les trois tournèrent la tête à l'endroit indiqué par Blaise et aperçurent Théo se frottant le corps à l'aide de ses mains en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres, les pieds écartés, debout sur le bar. Il se déhanchait sensuellement et remplissait les verres des filles qui bavaient au comptoir.

- Sacré Théo, c'est fou ce qu'il peut se mettre dans des situations délicates quand il boit un verre de trop !

- Tu sais Blaise, je le trouve très sexy ce soir, je pense qu'on devrait aller l'encourager, tu ne penses pas Pansy ?

- Si, tu as tout à fait raison Dray ! D'ailleurs on devrait se rapprocher un peu pour qu'il nous voit !

- Allons-y ! dit Blaise manquant de se gameller sur le sol

Ils allèrent tous encourager Théo qui sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues alors que ses amis l'imitaient avec un rire moqueur.

Quand à Draco, alors qu'il s'amusait à passer ses mains sur son corps, il repensait à la réaction de Harry, il allait l'avoir, il le fallait, mais il ne s'en faisait pas trop, le vert ça lui connaissait !

À suivre…

**Hey ! Comme je disais, la suite ne t'arderait pas trop mais ce n'était pas gagné quand même (tout le contraire de Draco lol), parce que j'ai beau dire, j'ai toujours deux autres fics incomplètes !**

**Surtout qu'il ne reste que deux chapitres pour l'une des deux… XD **

**M'enfin bref, Harry motard, oui d'habitude on voit Draco mais là j'ai décidé que ça représentait plus Harry sur son balai (étant un UA) donc voilà et puis c'est moi qui décide d'abord !! Niak ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura quand même plu (?)**

**Merci à vous !**

**Bises,**

**Zouille **


	3. La proie

**Hey tout le monde ! Ouaip, le retour d'une blonde avec un chapitre en prime ! C'est pas beau tout ça ?! Enfin c'est déjà prodigieux que je n'ai pas mis énormément de temps pour écrire ce chapitre, même si en fait c'était trop long quand même !**

**Bref, maintenant c'est réglé alors trêve de bavardages, et passons à la lecture voulez-vous ? (oui parce que vous avez le droit de refuser quand même, ce n'est pas une obligation ! Ca serait même, plutôt, un conseil XD).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**2. La proie**

Depuis quelques jours déjà, Draco méditait pour mettre au point son plan de séduction. Il avait croisé plusieurs fois le brun qui préférait apparemment faire comme s'il n'existait tout simplement pas. Mais il lui arrivait parfois de croiser un des regards en biais que celui-ci lui lançait. Il avait donc réussi à le troubler un minimum, ce qui était en somme plutôt facile, avec son charme naturel, un sourire suffisait à faire tomber n'importe qui comme des mouches en plein vol. Potter en revanche semblait plus difficile à amadouer. Il avait bien rougi au compliment à propos de ses yeux, mais il mettrait plus cette gêne sur le compte de la proximité dont ils avaient fait preuve. S'il fallait qu'il y ait proximité pour l'embarrasser, alors il y aurait !

C'était là son point fort : tous les autres préféraient utiliser l'humour pour conclure, lui faisait dans l'intimidation pour séduire ses conquêtes.

Et là, il devait avouer qu'il séchait un peu devant le comportement du jeune homme. Mais il ne s'avouait pas vaincu, ça jamais ! Il lui en fallait bien plus que ça pour qu'il abandonne ou ne serait-ce que d'y penser !

Assis devant son plateau garni de nourriture trop riche et d'une pomme qui lui servirait de repas ce midi, il guettait sa proie. Car c'est ce qu'était Harry Potter en fin de compte, une proie, rien de plus, rien de moins, une proie qu'il devait se dépêcher de saisir pour gagner son pari. Et quel pari ! Celui de séduire le gars le plus quémandé de l'école ! Autant dire que la concurrence était rude ! Lui et ses idées débiles aussi, il avait le chic pour se foutre dans un bordel des plus délirants à chaque fois qu'il pariait avec Blaise !

Il avait toujours gagné cependant, sauf une fois, mais là le jeu en valait vraiment la chandelle…

Il devait réussir, il devait gagner ! Ce n'est pas un petit binoclard qui le ferait se plier, sûrement pas !

Soudain, l'ambiance de la salle changea : les filles se mirent à jacasser avec une rapidité surprenante, en gloussant entre quelques mots incompréhensibles, des sifflements appréciateurs un peu timides s'élevèrent de la part de certains garçons accompagnés de regards emplis de respect et des soupirs rêveurs en plus de papillonnements de paupières en provenance du groupe des pétasses.

Draco leva la tête, il était là, le type le plus convoité de cette école de cinglés, sa proie : Harry Potter. Il n'eu pas l'air de s'apercevoir que la salle entière bavait en le suivant des yeux alors qu'il se rendait à sa place habituelle en compagnie de ses fidèles amis.

- Non mais regardez-moi ces légumes ! Il n'a franchement rien d'exceptionnel, il est même plutôt négligé je trouve.

- Va dire ça à cette bande de mollusques, Pansy, ils sont complètement obnubilés par « sa majesté Potter » ! rétorqua Blaise.

- Draco aussi apparemment, il ne le quitte plus des yeux depuis qu'il est arrivé, fit remarquer Théo.

- Hey, blondinet ! On peut savoir ce que tu fous ? l'interrogea Blaise

- J'examine ma proie. C'est incroyable le nombre de personnes qui le veulent et dont il n'a pas l'air de remarquer la présence. Ce type est aveugle j'hallucine ! A croire qu'il vit dans une autre dimension !

- Ca ne m'étonnerai pas tiens, renifla Pansy

- Ou alors il s'en branle !

- Toujours très fin dans tes propos Blaise, à ce que je vois !

- Bah quoi, je m'exprime voilà tout ! Peut être qu'il s'en fiche pas mal de tous ces zombies assoiffés de popularité !

- Moi je crois plutôt qu'il n'a même pas conscience de combien il fait tourner les têtes de ces pauvres gens, tu vois.

- Je suis assez d'accord avec toi, Dray, il n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, ça fait presque peur !

- Je te l'accorde Pansy c'est plutôt flippant, mais ça peut m'aider pour mon pari !

- Comment ça ?

- S'il ne voit personne autour de lui, ou que personne n'est assez bien pour qu'il le remarque, je ferai en sorte d'être l'exception !

- Alors bon courage mon pote, parce que c'est pas gagné ! lui répondit Blaise une tape sur l'épaule.

- On verra ça, il aura le droit au grand jeu ! Enfin sans les fleurs et les paillettes roses et rouges, ni à la boite de chocolat, je sais exactement comment m'y prendre ! dit-il malicieusement.

- J'attends de voir, tu nous raconteras !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Pansy, j'assouvirai ton besoin de potins, ricana-t-il

- Raaah, arrêtes avec ça ! Je suis une fille d'accord mais ne m'associe pas à cette bande de greluches immatures et complètement débiles !

- Et c'est toi qui parle de maturité ?! rétorqua Blaise un sourcil relevé et un sourire en coin.

Démarra ensuite une bataille de nourriture, de verre d'eau et de claques entre les deux, pendant que Théo essayait de calmer le jeu. Draco, lui, reporta son attention sur le brun en face de lui. Il sembla remarquer qu'il le fixait puisque quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide. Ce qui fit sourire le blond qui repassait en boucle son plan bien ficelé.

Malheureusement pour lui, la chance lui déclarait la guerre ! Il avait beau avoir un plan infaillible, de bons arguments et tout le reste, il n'arrivait jamais à bloquer son brun pour les mètrent en œuvre. Il était toujours accompagné ou dès qu'il l'apercevait, se mettait à parler avec la ou le premier venu. Un vrai calvaire en somme ! Le seul moment où Draco pouvait l'intercepter, était entre le cours d'histoire ancienne et celui d'anglais, ses deux tourtereaux d'amis ayant choisis psychologie. L'une pour la connaissance, l'autre pour la mater tout le cours sans se sentir coupable de délaisser son meilleur ami.

Mais il devait faire vite, car cette furie brune se hâtait de sortir de ce cours assommant avec le plus nul des professeurs à ce jour ! Surtout qu'il faisait vraiment beaucoup d'efforts pour se retrouver le moins souvent seul, de peur de croiser une autre furie, blonde celle-ci !

Comme prévu, Draco attendait sa proie à l'intersection d'un couloir, celui-là même qu'emprunterai Harry pour se rendre à son cours d'anglais… seul.

La sonnerie retentit et ça n'y manqua pas, la furie brune sortit en trombe à une vitesse surprenante en bousculant d'autres élèves sur son passage. Draco n'eu pas le temps de l'arrêter, tellement il semblait pressé de se sauver ! Maudit brun à lunette, motos et la célébrité qui va avec ! Et maudit aussi sa peur d'affronter les choses comme elles sont !

Il dû courir après lui pour ne pas le perdre, sans faire trop de bruit non plus pour le faire fuir plus vite encore. Il ne le rattrapa qu'in extrémis alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte de sa classe. Il le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans une salle de cours vide, sans prêter attention aux cris et aux efforts désespérés du jeune homme qu'il traînait derrière lui.

Arrivé dans la salle, il ferma la porte et lui lâcha là main.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends à la fin ? J'ai cours je te signal, laisse-moi sortir espèce de c…

- Héla, héla ! Pas d'insulte envers ma personne je te prie ! Je veux bien être sympa mais quand même, il y a des limites à tout.

- Mais pour quelles raisons tu m'as amené ici au juste ? C'est du kidnapping ou je ne m'y connais pas !

- Rooh, tout de suite les grands mots ! Tu ne devines pas ? Non ? Il soupira, je veux juste te parler, c'est un crime ça aussi ?

- Parler de quoi ? Nous n'avons rien à nous dire tout les deux!

- C'est là que tu te trompes mon cher, j'aimerai que tu m'explique certaines choses. Par exemple, pourquoi m'évites-tu et pourquoi me jettes-tu ces coups d'œil ridicules au lieu de venir me voir en face ?

- C'est toi qui me regarde sans arrêt ! Je ne t'évite pas, je ne veux pas te parler, nuance !

- Tu viens pourtant de le faire !

- Ne joues pas sur les mots tu veux ! Je me fous de ce que tu as à me dire, je me fous de toi, laisse-moi partir !

- Je ne peux pas. Pas avant d'avoir eu une explication plausible avec toi.

- Mais à quoi rime cette plaisanterie ?! Pourquoi être venu me voir l'autre soir, pourquoi tous ces regards que tu me lances, Pourquoi ! Qu'attends-tu de moi ?!

- Tu me plais, quoi de plus normal que de vouloir draguer un mec pour qui on en pince !

- Pa… pardon ?

- Oh voyons, tu ne veux pas que je te fasse un dessin, si ? Toi, moi : amour pour toujours ! mima t-il de ses mains.

- Un regard effaré lui répondit

- Pourquoi nier l'évidence Potter ! Tu ne sens pas ce feeling entre nous ? Cette passion qui coule dans nos veines, qui électrise nos sens ?

- Non mais tu débloques ma parole ! Il n'y a jamais eu de passion entre nous, d'ailleurs il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous, ni amour, ni amitié possible !

- Tu en parle comme si tu en étais triste.

- Mais tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je me fous complètement qu'on ne soit rien l'un pour l'autre, ami ou plus ! Et je te signal que je suis hétéro, tu devrais pourtant le savoir avec les bruits qui courent !

- Justement, les bruits courent que ça foire à chaque fois ! Apparemment tu t'entoures mal niveau conquêtes…

- Je t'emmerde ! Mes histoires d'amour ne te concernent pas !

- Et tu appelles ça des histoires « d'amour » en plus ! Laisse-moi rire ! Si tu le voulais on formerait un couple irréprochable, une véritable histoire d'amour comme dans les livres de contes pour enfants ! Là tu verras la différence avec tes amouraches !

- Mais tu rêves mon pauvre, tu délire complètement ! Tu as encore pris tes saletés de cachets c'est ça ? Toi et ta bande n'êtes bons qu'à sniffer de la coc. Ou à boire des pichets d'alcool !

Draco serra les dents sous cette phrase pleine de vérités cependant.

- Tu ne me connais pas, ne me juge pas pour mon apparence ou bien celle que je donne et que tu vois tous les jours !

- Parce que tu crois me connaître peut être ?!

- Sûrement plus que tous ces dégénérés qui bavent à s'en dessécher la bouche entièrement en te voyant ! Draco avança d'un pas vers lui, doucement. Moi je sais que tu as peur d'être seul, que tu aimerais qu'on t'écoute, qu'on t'aime pour ce que tu es ! Il continua d'avancer faisant reculer Harry et écarquiller ses yeux au passage. Je sais que tu te sens abandonné par tes amis depuis qu'ils sortent ensemble. Je sais tout ça.

Harry se retrouva bloqué, le dos contre le mur du fond, Draco à quelques centimètres de lui. Il avale avec difficulté sa salive tendis que le blond se rapprochait encore.

Il sentait son souffle lui chatouiller les narines tellement il était proche et s'en voulu d'avoir le cœur qui battait aussi vite !

Et Draco quitta ses yeux pour poser son regard sur ses lèvres. Il écarquilla encore plus, si possible, ses yeux et retint sa respiration.

- Laisse-moi être avec toi, laisse-moi t'apporter mon soutient, laisse-moi… murmura Draco.

Et alors qu'il allait celer ses lèvres à celles du brun celui-ci sursauta.

- Je dois y aller, dit-il précipitamment

Il se dégagea et couru vers la porte sans prendre le temps de la refermer, ni de lancer un regard en arrière.

Draco, un grand sourire aux lèvres, rejoignit ses amis d'un pas léger, mains dans les poches, la mine victorieuse.

- Alors comment s'est passé la séance de séduction aujourd'hui ? demande Pansy assise sur l'herbe en compagine des deux autres.

Draco se mit à raconter dans les moindres détails la scène qu'il venait de vivre avec Harry.

- C'est dans la poche man, c'est dans la poche ! répondit Blaise hilare en lui tapotant le dos de sa main.

- Toi t'as encore pris des merdes !

- Chacun son truc, toi tu mets des bas résilles sur les bras et lui il s'éclate avec des cachets ! dit Pansy en haussant les épaules.

- N'empêche, il en prend aussi ! répliqua Théo

- Ouais, mais moins que cet imbécile ! Regardez-le s'extasier devant cette fleur ! Pathétique…, grimaça-t-elle.

- Bon et pour Potter, avouez que j'ai assuré !

- C'était un très beau discours Draco, sourit Théo.

- C'était super bien amené, Dray, je te félicite ! Avec ça tu vas écraser Blaise, encore une fois…

- Il doit ruiner son père à force ! Il devrait sans doute faire une pause…, dit Théo songeur.

- Là je suis bien d'accord avec toi mon cher Théo !

- Oh putain ! cria Blaise

- Quoi qu'est-ce t'as encore ? l'interrogea Pansy levant les yeux au ciel.

- J'vois des lapins blancs !

Tous les trois le regardèrent, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- Y'a des lapins blancs j'vous dis ! Merde, regardez !

- Faudrait vraiment que tu penses à arrêter, lui dit Pansy en soupirant, ça ne te vas pas du tout !

Et ils partirent dans un fou rire accompagné des gémissements de Blaise qui essayait en vain de se faire comprendre.

A suivre…

* * *

**Merci à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici (je vois que le courage ne vous manque pas ! ;) )**

**Je suis en pleine écriture du chapitre 5 de « Il y a des choses qu'on oublie pas » qui a prit un retard monstre je vous l'accorde ! Je me dois donc d'arranger tout ça ! ;)**

**Bises à vous, **

**Zouille**


End file.
